Last Whisper
by Hugs-4-All
Summary: The Ministry of Magic is calling Wizards, no Witches, to fight the Great War. Hermione and Ginny can't just say goodbye and hope for the best, can they?
1. Chapter 1

**CALLING ALL WIZARDS:**

**Friday 6th May**

**The Minister of Magic has ordered all Wizards of age to come and fight in the War against You-Know-Who and his army. We'll give you one week to prepare. This is the opportunity to fight for justice and all that is good in the world.**

**NO WITCHES OR CHILDREN UNDER 17 CAN FIGHT.The Minister wants this because he has the best interest to keep the Magical blood alive and safe.**

**We remind all men to get themselves ready in a week for war.**

**Below is a list of equipment you need.**

**Junior Assisant of Minister**

**Percy Weasley**

* * *

For some people, that one single week seemed to go as slow as History of Magic lesson. However, for Hermione Granger, it was over as quick as you could say 'No.' She didn't cry the whole week, she couldn't. She thought it would have been selfish, she wasn't the one going to war. Also, she didn't want Harry and Ron to worry about her; they had enough on their plates as it was. Instead, she helped them with their preparation for war, researching spells and teaching Ron the correct wave of the wand. But their dead bodies haunted her dreams every night.

Hermione wasn't the only one who feared the war. Ginny was sticking to Ron, as well as helping Hermione with researching. Usually Ron minded his little sister being with him, however after every practice, Ron hugged Ginny and said 'thank you.' This broke Ginny's heart. All her brothers and her dad were going to this stupid war. She would be the only Weasley left if they …. Well, Ginny couldn't bear to think about it.

The dreaded day finally dawned. No one has slept the whole night. No one said a word as they got changed. No one looked outside to see the brilliant bright day outside. No one noticed what the date was.

It was Friday the thirteen.

* * *

The whole of the 7th and a few 6th years were in the Great Hall, saying their goodbyes. The volume of the talk was no louder than a whisper. There was hardly no movement, people was just hugging their loved ones.

Ron and Harry stood closest to the door, staring at it patiently. Hermione and Ginny still hadn't come down yet. 'Maybe they didn't want to say bye. You know, too hard,' Harry whispered, sadly.

'Don't be a git. They'll come,' Ron replied, but he was trying to convince himself more. It would bloody kill him if Hermione and Ginny didn't want to say goodbye….

"Ron, look,' Harry nudged Ron in the ribs, which hurt a bit.

Hermione and Ginny came in, looking like they were about to cry. Harry and Ron walked to them, not completely sure what to say to them. The girls gasped when they saw the boys stand in front of them. Silence took over them for a whole minute. Suddenly, at the same time, Harry and Hermione stepped into a tight hug, as did Ron and Ginny.

When they broke apart, Hermione said to Harry 'Remember,' she seemed to be choking on her own breath, 'All the spells and waves we learnt.'

'Yes, Hermione,' Harry said smiling weakly, 'Thank you. Ron and I'll write every week.' They hugged again. 'Remember me if I….'

'Don't talk like that Harry; I will see you again soon,' Hermione shaking her bushy mane.

Then Hermione looked at Ron. Ron looked back. Ginny broke away from her brother and walked to Harry, tears flowing down her red cheeks. Hermione let go of Harry, and felt frozen to the floor.

Her brown eyes were so big from not crying. Ron walked into her arms. They hugged in silence for god knows how long. She never wanted him to leave. Never. 'Hermione,' Ron whispered.

"Yes?' Hermione looked at him and noticed there was a tear under his eye. This broke Hermione's control. She sobbed and sobbed in his shoulder, Ron, who was a bit clueless to do, rock her a little, to calm her.

"Shh… Hermione, don't do this. You'll bloody get me started,' Ron tried to joke.

She gulped loudly and looked at him again. 'Ron,' she croaked 'Have this.' She took off her silver necklace, with a sapphire hanging from it, and she tied it around his neck. 'I've had it as long as I could remember. It'll bring you luck.' She was now staring at the floor.

'Hermione,' he said again, lifting her head with his hand. She was forced to look at him. Gently, with his thumb, he wiped away the beads of water on her face. She licked her lips. His ears went pink.

Then, without any warning, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She hiccupped with shocked.

When Ron pulled away, he saw a smile on Hermione's face. 'There you are, there's my Hermione.' She smiled even more, her heart fluttering in her bosom. She couldn't help noticing that his ears were getting redder, after say that, but still smiling.

'Wizards, mount your brooms,' Madame Hooch called from the other side of the Hall. Hermione's heart fell. No. Not now.

By the look from Ron's face he was thinking the same. 'Bye Hermione,' Ron whispered. He touched her face and ran to the other people, standing between Harry and Neville.

'On my whistle, set off and follow me the whole journey. The flight is about four hours and we probably a break between. Ok? One… Two…. Three….' The whistle was sounded and the men flew into the air and out of the Hall and out into the bright sky.

Hermione and Ginny ran after them into the ground and watched Ron and Harry fly until they were tiny little dots. After they disappeared, the other girls walked back in when they were ready. Hermione and Ginny didn't go in until dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday, it rained so hard, that it sounded more like stones being beaten against the windows than water. However, in Hogwarts, the students were near to silent. It was mostly 7th year girls, but the others were doing it out of respect. At breakfast, there was no chatter about Quidditch or the next Hogsmeade trip. It took the rest of the 7th nearly a minute before they saw the Owl Post flying over their heads. No one noticed the percentage of owls missing from the normal lot.

Lavender was talking to Paravati about, yes you guessed it, boys. 'Oh, they're so brave, I dunno whether I could do that, you know, go to war. I'd die of fright before the battle even begun.'

Paravati just nodded as her reply. She wished Lavender would shut up, just once. Suddenly, her wish came true. An owl landed in front of them, giving a shake to get rid of the water on her beautiful white feathers. She looked at the two girls with her big amber eyes, clicking her beak.

'It's Harry's owl,' Paravati said, for first time that morning.

'Oh, aren't you beautiful, come here little Heedwedges,' Lavender put on a baby voice, rubbing her fingers together. Hedwig, looking disgusted at Lavender, clicked her beak again and showed them her leg. A letter and a parcel were tied to it.

'Ok, why would Harry be giving me a pa-' Lavender started but was cut off by Paravati.

'Hedwig, Hermione is still in bed. She'll in the dorm,' she said to the owl, giving her an owl treat.

So, with her new information, Hedwig clicked her beak, as if to say, 'thanks,' and took off, out of the Great Hall.

* * *

'HARRY AND RON!' Mr Weasley shouted for the fifth time. He was already dress in the uniform that was given out on his first day. It was green robes and it had a logo of Phoenix stitched on the left hand side. 'You have to get up, now. We're travelling again today and they want to leave as soon as possible.' To low grunts were his only reply. 'Thank you.' Mr Weasley left the tent. 

Ron rolled on his back, rubbing his eyes. They've spend the last few day travelling on their broomsticks. It was so tiring that Ron thought he might have fallen off his broom due lack of sleep. Why did they have to be dragged everywhere? 'Probably protection,' said a voice in his head.

He sat up, stretching so much, he could touch the top of his tent. Harry then sat up, yawning widely. 'Morning,' he said, scratching the top of his black mane, Harry got up and looked around for his uniform.

Ron, however, still sat in his sleeping bag thinking. His hand was around something on his neck. Hermione's necklace hadn't been moved since it was tied by her. He had a little of her with him always, that was comforting. But –

'Harry,' Ron said, suddenly, 'Can I borrow Hedwig? Pig has buggered off somewhere and I need to send something.'

* * *

**Ooo. you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live  
You're the best friend That I ever had.**

Hermione had listened to his song all weekend .She felt truer and truer the more times she listened to it. She was still in bed, in her favourite pyjamas, having her headphones on. She just wanted to block everyone out. She hadn't moved for the whole weekend. Dobby, who was crying that 'Mr Harry Potter Sir' was gone, had brought food for Hermione.Ginny tried to get her out but no hope.

Hermione knew she would have to get up to lessons but she could be a little late, she supposed.

**I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live**

She remembered the first time she set her eyes on Harry and Ron. Harry looked interested in Ron, with his mouth stuffed with sweets. Ron, who had Scabbers on his lap, has his wand on his hand and the dirt on his nose. She laughed. She never found out what the dirt was.

'We were so clueless,' she whispered. She thought of all the time they spend together. The holidays in the summer were the best, with Harry and Ron practising Quidditch and Hermione down below with a interesting book.

They were the Trio. 'No, we still are. We're just seperated for a while,' Hermione said. Nothing could become between them, really. Ok, Ron and I had our arguments, but whatteenagers dont?

**I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend. **

She heard someoneknock on the door, gently. She sighed. She wasnt going to get up .'Come in,' she said. The knocking continued. She tried to ignore it, but couldn't. 'I said come in!' She said loudly. It still continueed to be knocked.

'Honestly,' she muttered underneath her breath, pulling off her duvet covers and walking towards thedoor. Knock, knock.'I'mcoming, I'm coming!'

She opened the door. There was noone. Rolling her eyes, tutting to herself, a soft hoot was heard from the floor. Hedwig was standingthere, looking at Hermione, head to one side.

**You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love  
The things that you do  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live.  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend.  
**

'Oh Hedwig!' she smiled, cooping the owl up. 'How glad am Ito seeyou!' Closing the door behind her, Hermione almost skipped to her bed, where she placed Hedwig. 'Here,' Hedwig was given her second treat of thte day. 'What do you have for me?'

Hedwig show her the parcel and letter. Hermione gently pulled it off her. As soon as she did, Hedwig flew up to the top of Hermione's bedside table, and closed her eyes.

Hermione looked at awe at her parcel. It was from Ron, she could tell because she could just read his handwriting. Slowly, she opened the letter first, her lips trembling.

* * *

_Dear Hermione_

_Harry and I have been traveling around Europe, to find Wizards to help us fight. o far, we have been to France, Italy and Germany. Today, we'regoing toSpain. I hope that we dont get people. Thenwe'll have to go home and see if more wizards can come. Also, hopefully,I__ might be allowed to see you. _

_I know that the lessons are going to boring without Harry andI asking for theanswers but Ginny said you're not going out of bed. Please don'tdo that. You still have life tolive. Please, for me, go to the lessons. Wow, bet you never thoughtI'dsay that to Miss Hermione Granger!_

_I thought I'd give you something to remind you of me. This is my Cudley Canons T-Shirt. It'll probably look better on you than me anyway. _

_I'm really missing you._

_Love Ron._


	3. Chapter 3

'Only one more night then we head back to England, right?' Harry asked Ron, as he drew closer to the campfire. It was bitter cold in the mountains, the wind howled outside the tent. They had stopped because of the blizzard was getting ever more powerful by the second and when they landed on the hard snow, they gave up for the day.

Harry looked around the tent. Neville was reading his latest letter from his mother. Truth be told, it was only a scribble but Neville looked it as if it was a masterpiece. Ron and the twins were in deep conversation about Quidditch. Bill was staring into the fire with concentration and Mr Weasley and Charlie was talking quietly.

As Ron had wrote in his letter to Hermione, they had been travelling. Perhaps little too much travelling, Harry thought as his teeth started to clattered. He just didn't understand why all the wizards had to travel with the Governors for more wizards. Travelling all these countries is not anyone's ideal of fun, he thought, shivering in his cloak. Well, then he thought, France was funny, well, maybe not for Ron.

Harry laughed underneath his breath. Ron was dying for a chocolate frog, ask Bill what to say. Bill, who had been taking lessons from Fleur, told him of course. Ron had practiced it over and over again then walked in the shop and proudly spoke in his best French accent. Soon after, Ron was running out of the shop, having small trinkets aimed at his head. Apparently, Ron had said something that insulting about the owner's mother. Harry was sure that Ron won't be able to live that down for a very long time.

Neville gave a large yawn and smacked his lips together softly, eyes drooping slightly. 'Yes, quite right Neville, I think that it would be best if we all went to bed,' piped in Mr Weasley.

With sleepy murmurs of agreement, they all pulled their blankets over their bodies and closed their eyes until morning.

* * *

The next day was a haze. Harry woke up with a stiff neck from the night breeze blowing on it. The blizzard was over and sunlight was streaking through the tent. As it was so cold, they hadn't bothered to change out of their coats and scarves before they feel asleep. They all got up, and when to the kitchens to have a steaming bowl of porridge.

Apparently, Scrimgeour had just had a very long and a very tiring discussion the Bulgarian Minister of Ministry during the late hours of the night. Harry overheard two wizards talking about it.

'Oh yes,' the first wizard said, his lips slightly blue from the cold, his hands over his hot bowl, 'Volovic said that he would only let Scrimgeour about hundred and fifty men. Its looking good for our, doesn't it?'

'I wouldn't say that, Bob,' his companion said, shaking his head. 'I mean, we know that you – Know – Who may not have that many wizards on his side but he has other creatures and all sorts as well.'

The wizard called Bob, looked as though he was going to say something but just shrugged. 'Suppose so, Eugene,' he muttered.

Ron must have being overhearing as well because he then said to Harry, 'Yeah, but don't we have creature as well?' Harry looked at Ron, shrugging. He hadn't seen any dragons or giants or anything of the sort that could possibly help their side. He doubted they did have any. Maybe Grawp could help, Harry thought, hopefully.

'Ron, look!' Harry said, a little louder than he had meant to. Ron looked at what Harry was pointing at, as well as some other people, and they saw what looked like a dark cloud but Harry knew better.

It was the Bulgarian army the Ministry had sent for. They leaned forward and landed with an ease in front of the breakfast tent. They seemed untroubled by coldness or the harsh wind in their faces. One by one, broomsticks on shoulders, they entered the tent.

Harry, who wasn't sure if it was just him, thought they look awkward and wished to be somewhere else. However, there was one who looked over his peers, as if he was searching for someone. It was, with no mistake….

'_Vicky,_' Ron muttered, 'what is he doing here? Hasn't he got a Quidditch match to win or something?'

'Harry rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Ron said nothing more of the matter. However, he looked vivid when Viktor Krum asked Harry if he could sit with them. Harry, taking a deep breath in, nodded, saying, 'Sure.'

'Thank you, Harry. The others don't want to be here. They don't care,' Krum, said, dully. He sat opposite Ron, who was concentrating on his porridge. 'How have you been?' His English had improved greatly since Harry last saw him.

'Not too bad,' Harry replied, putting a spoonful of porridge in his mouth. He felt it travel down his throat, warming every part of him.

'Hermi-knee is well?' Krum asked. Ron looked up and he started to rub the back of his neck. Obviously he looked up too quickly for his neck's liking.

'She's fine,' Ron snapped. Harry shot him a little. 'She's been fine, I mean,' Ron said more slowly, looking down at his porridge again. 'After you dumped her,' he added in a whispered. He hoped that Krum didn't hear but he did.

'Ron, you've got me wrong,' Krum looked shocked, 'She broke up with me.' A flicker of sadness flashed on his face. 'She said that I was too old, and she wasn't ready for a long distance relationship, when I asked her to visit me. We still friends though. I think she may of have feelings for another though at the time.'

Ron, looking interested again, looked up and tried to cover up his smile, 'Really? Who do you think it was?'

'Well, at first, I thought Harry,' Krum almost look embarrassed, 'but after that talk we had, I was mistaken. Then I thought you, Ron.'

'Oh,' Ron's eyes were going red. He was looking everywhere, except Krum's face.

'Am I right? Does she have feelings for you? Or is it you who have these feeling for her?' Krum asked, looking at Ron hard. Harry, who seemed to be blocked out of this conversation, had his mouth slightly open. Krum had just asked Ron was he; Harry had always wanted to ask him! Harry fixed his eyes on his redhead friend. Ron, whose mouth was doing the action of a fish, looked horrified and even scared.

'Well… I…. She… Oh look at the time! Go to go and pack!' Ron stood up and almost ran out of the tent.

Krum, looking slightly disappointed, looked at Harry again and asked, 'Was it something I said?' Harry just sighed as a reply.

Ron had already packed the previous night.


End file.
